homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052716-A Multitude Of New Information
22:11:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:11 -- 22:12:03 GG: Serios is pacing the halls of the archives... He is a bit annoyed at this communication device, shaking his head in disagreement with something. 22:12:54 TA: Lorcan tentatively steps out from her room, wiping her face against her wrist as she does so. She looks around and makes a disgusted noise in her throat. Just who she wanted to see.... 22:14:17 GG: "....Oh. Gods... So. You. Have. Free. Reign. Now? Well. Congratulations.... Do. Not. Screw. It. Up...." 22:15:14 TA: "Shut up, please, Serios." She frowns at him. "You can thank your matesprit for letting me out, actually. So if you have a problem with it, take it up with /her/." 22:16:10 GG: "I. Have. No. Problem. With. It.... I. Just. Hope. Her. Change. Of. Heart. On. The. Matter. Will. Not. Be. Betrayed...." 22:16:55 TA: "As much as I hate you, I really don't have the energy to argue with you about being out of my room." 22:16:59 GG: "Besides. It. Would. Be. Annoying. To. Have. To. Be. Called. To. Unlock. Your. Room. Every. Time. Mr. Aesona. Wishes. To. See. You." 22:17:12 TA: "He... He can't leave his room now." 22:17:22 TA: She looks down at the ground and sniffs. 22:17:45 GG: "....What? I.... Suppose. This. Has. Something. To. Do. With. The. Situation. With. Ari...." 22:17:57 TA: "Yes." She doesn't elaborate. 22:19:00 GG: "I. Did. Hear. You. Did. Some. Form. Of. Negotiation. Or. Something... So. I. Suppose. Some. Small. Bit. Of. Praise. Should. Be. Given. For. That...." 22:19:42 TA: "Did you hear the terms of that negotiation, Serios?" Her head snaps up and she bares her teeth. "Did you know the choice I had to make?" 22:20:16 GG: "Well. No... I. Only. Know. You. Succeeded. In. Helping. Mr. Aesona..." 22:20:38 GG: "At. Least. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Full. Specifics..." 22:21:29 TA: "Libby, your darling matesprit, said I should flay him or let her hand his ghost over to Ari." She hisses at him. 22:23:47 GG: Serios is taken by surprise for a moment... "What? Why....?" He pauses for a moment.... "Was. It. Over. The.... Damn. It. Mr. Aesona...." 22:25:15 TA: "As if she would bother telling me!" Her voice rises in pitch. 22:25:40 TA: "She doesn't even LIKE me!" 22:25:47 GG: "Well. Her. Reaction. Is. A. Bit.... Extreme... But. Considering. Their. Past. And.... If. This. Is. In. Response. To.... Certain. Things... It. Is. Not. Exactly. Unexpected.... To. Likely. Everyone. But. Mr. Aesona...." 22:26:28 TA: "Yes! Let's continue acting like I actually know what he did! That's exactly what I need!" Lorcan tosses her hands up in frustration. 22:27:00 GG: "He. Asked. About. Something. That. Is. Potentially. Dangerous...." 22:27:14 GG: "Something. That. Miss. Libby. Has...." 22:27:36 GG: "He. Likely. Expressed. His. Desire. To. Have. It...." 22:27:46 TA: "Oh my gods Serios!" She's almost yelling now. "Continue being cryptic, please." 22:28:26 GG: "Alright. Fine... I. Should. Be. Direct. Anyway... In. Any. Case. You. May. Still. Not. Understand. At. All...." 22:28:44 TA: "Shut up, shut up, shut up." 22:28:46 GG: "It. Was. A. Doll.... An. Okiku...." 22:29:16 GG: Serios waits to see if Lorcan shows any understanding of what that is... 22:29:39 TA: She glares at him and continues to bare her teeth at him. 22:31:06 GG: Serios sighs... "In. Case. You. Do. Not. Know.... It. Is. Essentially. A. Living. Doll.... Bound. To. A. Master... Wars. Were. Fought. Over. Them. On. Alternia...." 22:32:04 GG: "Quite. Randomly. Mr. Aesona. Started. Mentioning. His. Need. To. Complete. His. Collection. Of. Ancient. Relics. And. Mentioned. That. One. In. Particular...." 22:32:22 TA: "What an idiot." 22:33:05 GG: "If. He. Did. Indeed. Bring. That. Up. To. Miss. Libby.... Yes... He. Is. An. Idiot...." 22:33:32 TA: "I'll ask him once he's talking to me again." 22:33:56 TA: "....IF he talks to me again...." 22:34:09 GG: "....He. Is. Not. Talking. To. You? You. And. He. Are. Suppose. To. Be. Moirails...." 22:34:33 GG: Serios facepalms at this point.... 22:34:40 TA: "He didn't agree with my terms of negotiation." 22:34:47 TA: She looks at the floor again. 22:35:10 GG: "....Was. It. Death. He. Wanted. Or. Personal. Time. With. The. Horror. Terror?" 22:35:49 TA: "Serios." 22:35:56 TA: She doesn't look up. 22:36:10 TA: "I imprisoned him." 22:36:37 GG: "....Yes.... In. The. Face. Of. Death. Or. A. Different. Form. Of. Imprisonment...." 22:37:45 GG: "Even. If. This. Was. Someone. Better. At. Negotiations... He. Should. Be. Glad. For. This. Outcome.... It. Could. Have. Been. Far. Worse...." 22:38:26 TA: "Fuck you, Serios." She continues to look at the floor even though her voice has retained its fire. "I did the best that I could with the amount of time I was given." 22:38:43 GG: "Was. That. Not. What. I. Essentially. Said?" 22:39:12 TA: "You insulted me!" 22:40:39 GG: "....I. Stated. The. Truth. As. I. Saw. It.... But. We. Already. Know. Where. That. Comment. Will. Lead.... In. Any. Case. Mr. Aesona. Will. Come. To. His. Sense. Eventually...." 22:41:55 GG: "In. The. Mean. Time...." Serios sighs for a moment... "If. He. Will. Not. Likely. Talk. With. You... Seems. Certain. Tasks. Fall. To. Me. In. Order. To. Keep. Things. To. A. Timely. Manner...." 22:43:01 TA: "What." 22:44:01 GG: "There. Is. Information. That. Needed. To. Be. Shared. With. Everyone. But. Needed. To. Be. Done. In. A. Secure. Manner.... Trollian. Is. Being. Watched. Unfortunately...." 22:44:28 TA: "When are we not being watched." 22:45:58 GG: "Yes... But. It. Is. Certain. Eyes. That. I. Am. Concerned. About.... Namely. The. Twink. That. For. Security. Reasons. Will. Be. Called. 'Mr. Fedora'...." 22:46:21 TA: "......" She looks at him with a blank expression. 22:47:18 GG: "Only. Refering. To. Him. As. Such. In. Case. He. Does. Indeed. Have. Eyes. On. Person. To. Person. Talks. Instead. Of. Just. Access. To. Our. Chat. Clients...." 22:48:11 GG: "I. Would. Also. Go. With. Names. Such. As. That. Asshole.... But. I. Digress...." 22:48:40 TA: "I have no idea who you're talking about." 22:49:06 GG: "He. Was. The. Twink. Who. Took. The. Eyes. From. The. Handmaiden...." 22:49:35 TA: "Oh. Was I paying attention then." 22:49:38 GG: "And. Did. Commentary. During. The. First. Fight. During. The. Gala..." 22:50:09 TA: "I wasn't.... uh... I was kind of hiding from the massive fucking highblood. Let's not repeat that experience please." 22:51:18 GG: "The. Twink. Who. Wore. The. Obnoxious. Green. Fedora. While. Parading. Around. A. Brainwashed. Former. Friend. In. A. Tasteless. Dress?" 22:51:42 GG: "Not. A. Friend. You. Know...." 22:51:48 TA: "I was more focused on my matesprit, actually. 22:51:49 TA: " 22:53:15 GG: "I. Told. You. About. Him. Before. When. I. Mentioned. The. Other. Twinks... He. Is. A. Thief. Of. Time. And. Lord. Of. Doom.... And. Is. Likely. The. Worst. Threat. To. Us. Outside. Of. The. Horror. Terrors.... And. Even. That. Is. Debatable...." 22:53:38 TA: "Oh. That one." 22:53:52 GG: "Yes.... That. One...." 22:55:12 TA: "Okay so what about him?" 22:57:33 GG: "Well. This. Is. Information. We. Wish. To. Limit. From. Him... Not. That. He. Does. Not. Know. About. It. All. Himself. But. To. Ensure. We. Do. Not. Appear. To. Be. A. Threat. To. Him. Until. It. Is. Too. Late...." 22:57:58 GG: "Essentially. To. Keep. From. Him. That. We. Know..." 22:58:12 TA: "I can actually /hear/ the finish crumbs." She side-eyes him. "Spit it out, fish." 22:59:01 GG: "....Not. A. Fish... And. The. First. Piece. Of. Information. Is. About. The. Ability. Sheets...." 22:59:27 TA: "You are a fish." She doesn't press the issue. "What ability sheets?" 22:59:52 GG: "Essentially. Put.... We. Are. Able. To. Gain. Sheets. That. Describe. Our. Abilities. And. Personalities... Though. There. Is. More. To. It. Than. That...." 23:00:39 GG: "They. Are. Linked. To. Us... Whatever. Happens. To. Us. Is. Updated. On. The. Sheet.... And. Under. The. Right. Circumstances. The. Opposite. Is. Also. True...." 23:00:46 TA: "Wonderful." 23:01:32 GG: "The. Second. Point. To. Bring. Up. Is. More. Relevant.... And. Is. The. Means. By. Which. The. Sheets. Can. Be. Altered...." 23:01:36 GG: "Shenanicite...." 23:01:59 GG: "It. Is. A. Crystal. That. Can... Rewrite. Reality..." 23:04:05 TA: "What the fuck." 23:04:52 GG: "The. Power. Of. Dreams. As. It. Was. Told. To. Me.... And. The. Source. Of. Mr. Fedora's. Extreme. Power...." 23:05:07 GG: "His. Means. Of. 'Cheating'." 23:05:13 TA: "How does one get Shenanicite?" 23:05:29 GG: "Presumably.... One. Finds. It...." 23:05:51 GG: "It. Is. Apparently. Available. On. Our. Planets...." 23:06:03 TA: "Great. Power of dreams and there's no guarantee we'll even find it." 23:06:37 GG: "The. Only. Other. Means. Is. To. Deal. With. Horror. Terrors... Which. Is. Obviously. Less. Than. Ideal...." 23:07:11 TA: "Depends on the situation, I would think." 23:07:32 GG: "If. Nothing. Else. Though... This. Is. Essentially. What. You. Are. Looking. For..." Serios draws out Aeglos and points to the more crystal aspects of his glaive. 23:08:20 TA: She moves a little closer, entranced by the crytal. "Lovely." 23:11:00 GG: "Keep. In. Mind. Though.... Methods. Do. Exist. To. Negate. The. Effects. Of. Shenanicite..." 23:11:27 GG: "So. As. Potent. As. It. Is... Do. Not. Think. It. Will. Be. The. Answer. To. Everything...." 23:12:23 TA: "Just because something is powerful doesn't mean it doesn't have drawbacks." She moves away. "Chucklevoodoos are a prime example of that." 23:13:15 GG: "Yes... Precisely.... Clearly. You. Are. Not. Ignorant. On. Ideas. Such. As. That...." 23:13:42 GG: Serios puts Aeglos away into his Strife Deck... 23:14:17 TA: "I'm not the idiot you really seem to think I am, Serios." She glares at him again. 23:17:02 GG: "....So. It. Will. Seem.... On. Some. Things...." 23:17:33 TA: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean." 23:19:36 GG: "You. Merely. Seem. To. Be. Eager. To... Act. In. Ignorance. At. Times... And. Not. Always. Attentive. To. Important. Details...." 23:23:00 GG: "In. Any. Case. Share. The. Information. That. Was. Given. To. You.... Once. A. Means. To. Obtain. The. Ability. Sheets. Is. Found. We. May. Find. There. Is. More. Significance. To. Them. Than. Just. The. Paultry. Information. I. Had.... And. Of. Course. Keeping. An. Eye. Out. For. Shenanicite. Will. Allow. Us. To. Gain. An. Edge. Against. Our. Enemies...." 23:24:13 TA: "I don't exactly have access to a literal god like you do, Serios, so pardon my supposed ignorance." 23:25:17 GG: "I. Was. Not. Merely. Talking. About. Ignorance. On. Matters. Like. The. Ability. Sheets. And. Shenanicite...." 23:25:59 TA: "Neither was I!" 23:29:22 GG: "Well. Much. Of. What. I. Know. I. Either. See. With. My. Own. Eyes. Or. Have. Read. Up. On... Even. Before. Having. Access. To. A. Library. Such. As. The. One. Here.... You. Fail. To. Take. Notice. Of. Things. Such. As. The. Features. Of. That. Merchant. On. Your. Team's. Planet... You. Barely. Even. Remember. Descriptions. Of. Our. Worst. Enemies...." 23:30:25 GG: "In. Essense... You. Have. Some. Failings... Though.... Admittedly.... Not. As. Many. As. I. Initially. Thought...." 23:37:06 TA: "There were more important things going on at the time, such as giant highbloods attacking our team! Plus, you can't honestly expect me to remember someone who has never once interacted with me!" Her cheeks are bright purple with her anger. 23:38:56 TA: "You're so uptight! You've never concerned yourself with me before, why are you bothering now?" 23:40:04 GG: "I. Am. Merely. Making. Certain. You. Do. Not. Get. Killed. Or. Your. Team. Killled.... We. Can. Not. Lose. Any. More. Assets. Than. We. Already. Have...." 23:40:58 TA: "Assets?! Am I a piece of property now?" Her voice is rising again. 23:41:13 GG: "Obviously. Not...." 23:41:30 TA: "Pick better words then, fish!" 23:42:24 GG: "Or. Perhaps. Do. Not. Presume. Everything. To. Be. A. Verbal. Assault.... My. Words. Are. Fine. As. They. Are...." 23:42:52 TA: "Snob!" 23:45:43 GG: Serios snorts a bit.... He starts to walk off, "Waif..." 23:49:22 TA: " 23:50:01 TA: "Better to be a waif than a someone who's been coddled their whole life! At least I have common sense!" 23:54:10 GG: He stops for a moment... He does not turn around... "Do. Not. Presume. To. Know. Anything. Of. Me. In. Those. Regards.... At. Least. Everything. I. Know. And. Expect. Of. You. Is. Merely. From. What. I. Have. Seen." 23:55:22 TA: "You've seen very little of me, Serios. Very little. You're making assumptions just like everyone else does when they see me!" She walks towards him, back rigid. 23:55:41 TA: "I'm tired of everyone stereotyping me by my place on the hemospectrum!" 23:56:04 GG: "Your. Place. On. The. Hemospectrum. Hardly. Comes. Into. It...." 23:59:09 TA: "It always does. Don't even try to lie to me about that." 00:01:16 TA: "Aaisha was /terrified/ of me the first time I tried to talk to her. Heliux too. What does that say about our species as a whole, Serios? Do you think I don't notice when trolls flinch around me?" 00:01:41 GG: "You. Can. Not. Expect. To. Believe. That. The. Way. You. Act. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. How. You. Are. Perceived... From. The. Moment. I. Have. Officially. Met. You.... You. Have. Acted. As. A. Brute.... You. Listen. To. Little. Reason. But. Your. Own.... You. Are. Eager. To. Kill...." 00:03:25 TA: "I act like I do because it kept me /alive/ on Alternia!" She stands up as tall as she can. "Everyone makes purplebloods out to be either very dangerous, or clowns. I'd rather be considered dangerous, and not be, than be associated with the cult of the Mirthful!" 00:04:39 GG: "So. One. Moment. You. Bemoan. That. Everyone. Sees. You. As. Just. A. Purple. Blood. And. The. Next. You. Would. Rather. Have. Everyone. See. You. As. Such. For. Safety?" 00:06:39 TA: "That's not what I meant by that you obtuse fuck! I'm not looking for your sympathy, nor do I want it, but can you get your head out of your ass for one minute and actually /listen/ for once?" 00:07:21 GG: "Good. I. Would. Not. Give. Sympathy. For. The. Way. You. Act...." 00:07:36 TA: "You haven't even bothered getting to know me, but keep needling me instead!" 00:09:22 GG: "As. If. You. Are. Any. Better. In. That. Regard?" 00:11:47 TA: "You've made it abundantly clear that I don't mean much to you. I'm an afterthought. Why would I try to get to know someone who treats me like we treat each other?" 00:44:22 GG: Serios turns around in a frustrated manner. "An. Afterthought!? I. Have. Been. TRYING. To...." He pauses for a moment... "To... Push. You... To.... Get. You. To...." Serios struggles for words for a moment.... 00:49:12 TA: "To get me to do what?!" She flashes at his momentary anger. 00:53:55 GG: "To... Get. You. To. Show. You. Are. More.... That. You. Can. Be. More.... Something. More. Than. A. Brute. Trying. To. Survive...." 00:54:28 TA: "Why do you have to be the one to show me that? What makes you so special?" She takes a few steps closer. 00:57:34 GG: "I.... Am. Not. Special.... Far. From It.... But. Someone. Has. To.... But. It. Is. Not. That...." 00:58:28 TA: "Spit it out you insufferable seadweller!" 01:04:27 GG: "Oh. Dear. Gods. Can. You. Not. See. When. Someone. Hae...." He trails off on the hard a and face palms himself... "Of. All. Places. Not. Here. You. Fucking. Idiot...." 01:06:30 TA: " 01:07:45 TA: Her voice gets quiet. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to try and repeat what happened on Eribus' Land while /here/ of all places? After what Nyarla has told me about your /wonderful/ matesprit, I'm not about to try anything like that again any time soon! 01:07:46 TA: " 01:08:05 GG: "I. Meant. Me...." 01:08:34 TA: "....what?" 01:09:07 GG: "For. The. Reasons. You. Just. Listed..." 01:09:43 TA: "Explain." 01:12:01 GG: "The. Fact. That. I. Am. Practically. Going. To. Get. You. Killed. At. This. Rate.... There. Is. Much. You. Deserve.... But. Not. That...." Serios slowly turns around and starts to walk away 01:12:49 TA: She stands speechless for a moment before taking a single step towards him. 01:13:01 TA: "She's going to kill me, isn't she." 01:13:28 GG: "....Not. If. I. Have. A. Say. In. It...." 01:13:47 TA: "What power do you have to stop her if she gets it in her head that I'm a threat to her?" 01:17:41 GG: "I. Would. Hope. My. Love. Of. Her. And. Her. Love. In. Me.... Especially. Her. Love. In. Me. Given. What. She. Would. Lose. By. An. Action. Such. As. That...." 01:19:03 TA: "Love." She sounds unconvinced. "You have high hopes in someone who doesn't seem to understand troll relationships....." 01:20:06 TA: She turns and walks back to her room with a sigh. Category:Serios Category:Lorcan